Princeton Perfect
by Atg543
Summary: What happens to Sam and Austin after the movie ends? Do they make it through Princeton?
1. Just Hold My Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own A Cinderella Story!

**Note**: Okay, this is just a little tester. I don't know if anyone will like this….but if you do PLEASE review so I can know to keep going. This story is going to be about Princeton.

"Sorry I waited for the rain…" Austin was looking into Sam's eyes, searching for a sign that she had forgiven him. He knew that he had messed up and that he didn't deserver her. He just hoped she could forgive him.

"It's okay." She whispered, still starring into his eyes. This being a good enough sign, he brought his lips to hers once again.

Sam could barley breathe. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time. Every inch of her was tingling. As Austin kissed her she pulled him closer, not wanting him to stop. She didn't care that everyone was starring or that she was being soaked. For once, she was only thinking about how she felt, and that was more fulfilling then anything she had ever felt. Suddenly, the loudspeaker interrupted her thoughts.

"They've done it! The Fighting Frogs have done it! They've won the game!" Sam and Austin both pulled away and looked at the field. They really had done it. Thankful for the diversion of everyone's attention, Austin and Sam turned back to each other. As Austin looked into Sam's eyes, he knew that this girl was so much more than he had ever known. As she kissed him again, he wrapped his arms around her, taking in the moment.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sam pulled away and let her head rest on Austin's chest. People had started clearing out of the stands by now and only a few people remained. Closing her eyes she shut everyone else out, she just wanted it to be her and Austin.

"Sam, you're going to get sick…" Austin titled her head towards him and kissed her forehead. "I think we should go inside." Entwining her fingers with his, Sam let him guide her through stands towards the coward walkway behind the field.

Feeling Sam's hand in his, Austin finally felt like himself. He knew that Sam liked him for him, not for his popularity or football talents. Heading towards the awning, he saw his father talking rather animatedly with two men, dressed in USC attire. He knew that they were the scouts that had come to see him play. His father was probably trying to convince them that he should still get a scholarship. Finally reaching the walkway, Austin steered Sam towards the doors that led to the locker room.

"Austin! Come here now!" Austin closed his eyes at his father's voice. He was going to have to face him eventually. Why not now?

"Um, I'm just going to…." Sam nodded knowingly and released his hand.

Walking up to his father, Austin somehow felt small and hopeless again.

"Austin, these gentlemen have agreed to give you the scholarship anyway! Because you're playing in the game was so good…" Austin turned his head to the side in frustration and just stared out into the rain. "Son, don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah," Austin's voice suddenly grew in volume and he was starring at the three men, "You can keep your scholarship," he paused for a second and looked at Sam who smiled slightly at him, "I'm not going."

His Dad's eyes grew to the size of oranges. "What! You can't stay just because of some girl! You are throwing everything away!" The scouts were now getting restless and kept looking at their watches.

"Sam dad, Sam! That's her name! And if you knew anything about me you would know that I want to be a writer! And that I got into Princeton!" With that Austin turned around and walked into the locker room without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting outside the locker room doors trying to wring the water out from her jacket when Austin finally came out, fully dry.

"Hey, sorry about that whole thing." He cast an uncertain glance at the ground.

Sam reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and caught his gaze. "I'm really proud of you." She softly kissed him and then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the parking lot of the school.

Looking at her as they walked to her car, or his, he didn't really know where she was leading him, he finally just took her in. She was only wearing a bright blue tank- top now, her jacket dangling around her waist. The dry tee-shirt he had offered her slung over her shoulder. She was so naturally beautiful, it was refreshing.

"You're so beautiful…" Austin had stopped her and was now pushing aside a wet strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Even in the dark he saw her blush.

"What were you thinking when you ran out of that game?" Sam was now looking straight into his eyes. The moonlight was bouncing of her porcelain skin.

Taking a deep breath, Austin squeezed her hand. "I was thinking, as I watched you making your way out of the stands, that you might be leaving forever, and that I probably wouldn't get another chance. I mean, after that talking you gave to me…." He trailed of into a smirk. Sam playfully smacked his arm.

"It worked didn't it?" She smiled up and him and he nodded.

"Yes it did."

Locking hands once more, the pair headed off into the night.

A/n: Okay hope you enjoyed! Please let me know!


	2. Second Thoughts?

Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story

Note: Hey! Thanks to all of my 6 wonderful reviewers! That is enough for me to continue:) Special thanks to CharmingPiper, I REALLY appreciated the comments! Oh, if you want to see a picture of what Sam looked like, search on google for the cover of Hilary's new CD, Hilary Duff: Most Wanted. Everything is the same except the hair. Also, Austin gave Sam back her phone the night of the football game. I know it's different in the movie, but if you think about it, that would have been a really long time to have kept it. ENJOY!

Walking into Rhonda's house, Sam felt as if she was on cloud nine. Austin had just dropped her off, promising to come back early the next morning. Hanging her nearly dry sweatshirt on the coat rack, Sam rested her head against the door and let out a lng breath. So this is what happy feels like...

"Sam?" Rhonda's head appeared from over the couch, her hair messing as if she had been sleeping on it weird. Her eyes searched Sam for a sign of sadness, anger, fear, or defeat, but she was surprised. Sam was glowing, and it wasn't from the rain drops that still dropped on her face from her hair. Her eyes practically lit up the whole room and Rhonda noticed that even her smile was different.

Sam smiled and ran over to Rhonda, pulling her into a hug.

"Rhonda, I don't even know where to begin!" She sighed as she pulled her blond hair into a messy bun.

Rhonda smiled and grabbed Sam's hand, "How about the very beginning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be. Sam smacked her alarm clock, stopping the shrill beeping noise that had awoken her. Austin was picking her up in an hour to bring her to her car. Groaning, she remembered what else she still had to do. She needed to get to her stuff before Fiona threw it out. Slowly sliding out of bed, Sam jumped at the cold wooden floors as he feet touched down. She wasn't quite used to them yet. Walking to her half unpacked bag, Sam grabbed the first thing she saw. Sam wasn't like most girls. Any other girl probably would have woken up three hours early so they could make themselves perfect for their boyfriend. Not Sam though, she wasn't going to change herself for anyone, not anymore.

Walking towards the bathroom, Sam froze. She had just thought of Austin as her boyfriend. Was he? Did he want an exclusive relationship? Sam had meant to ask him all these things on the ride home, but the car had lapsed into a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break.

Continuing towards the bathroom, Sam felt her heart beating one hundred times per second. She wanted Austin to be her boyfriend, was that naive? Pulling on a gray, long sleeve sweater and some dark jeans, Sam felt like she might be sick. What if he broke her heart? Just because everything was okay last night, it didn't mean that it would be okay today?

"Sam, can I come in?" Sam grunted from the bathroom. Her mouth was full of toothpaste so she couldn't answer properly.

Carter entered the bathroom and smiled. Even with her hair still a mess from last night, toothpaste foaming in her mouth while her toothbrush hung from one side of her mouth, and absolutely no makeup on, she was gorgeous. Carter only wished that she knew that.

Sam quickly spit the toothpaste in the sink, and turned to her best friend.

"Hey!" She pulled him into a hug and smiled. Carter had always been there for her, and she knew no matter what happened, he would be there till the end.

"So, lover-girl, have fun at the game last night?" He laughed as her cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you, you, um looked busy..." Sam splashed water at him from the sink as she began washing her face.

"You going to see him today?" Sam nodded casually as she wiped her face dry, but was unable to keep the smile from forming on her face.

Carter nodded and leaned against the wall. Something was bothering her, but he couldn't tell exactly what. Even though she was smiling, he knew he well enough to know that there was something on her mind.

Looking at Carter through he mirror, Sam finally worked up the nerve to ask him. "Do you think Austin wants to be my boyfriend?" Carter raised his eyebrows as he straightend up off the wall.

"Samantha Montgomery, you know he does! Why wouldn't he? I mean, does he just randomly kiss girls?" Sam shrugged, embarrassed by her question. Although she did feel comforted by Carter's answer, she knew that she was going to have to ask Austin himself.

As Sam lightly brushed powder over her face, Carter wondered into the kitchen to talk to Rhonda, who was making pancakes.

Lining her eyes with a gray eyeliner, Sam frowned at herself. She had always worn gray eyeliner because it barley showed up. But feeling a little daring today, she pressed down a little harder, making it look almost black. Her brown eyes suddenly seemed bigger and more dramatic. Lightly brushing on mascara, she stepped back to see the effect. To anyone else it would have looked beautiful, but to Sam it felt foreign. She picked up her wash cloth to remove it, but she was interrupted.

"Sam! If you want to have time to eat, you better get out here!" Sam's stomach growled instantly at Carter's words. Dropping the wash cloth, Sam took one last look at herself. Her hair was still up in a messy bun and pieces of hair were falling everywhere, but she didn't have time to wash or straighten it.

"Good morning sunshine!" Rhonda cast a smile at Sam as she flipped a pancake onto Carter's plate.

"Morning! I'm starving!" Sam grabbed a pancake off Carter's plate right before he took a bite.

"Hey!" Sam laughed with her mouth closed, full of pancakes. Swallowing she patted Carter on the shoulder, "Ladies first!" Carter shook his head and finished what was left on his plate.

"Ten minutes until he's here Cinderella!" Sam felt chills go up her spine at Rhonda's words. Ten minutes until she saw him again. She ran back into her room to grab a dry jacket and her phone.

Opening the phone and turning it on, she found that she had two new text messages.

The first one was old, "Clean out pool now!" Sam frowned at it. One week ago she would have actually done it!

The second was from this morning. This one, luckily, was not from Fiona. "Can't wait to see you...Miss you already...Nomad."

Closing the phone, Sam felt that warm feeling creeping back.

Ding-Dong. Jumping up from her bed, Sam jogged into the kitchen. Rhonda and Carter hadn't moved from their previous positions, they were waiting for Sam to answer it.

Taking in a deep breath, Sam slowly opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin yawned as the sun spread it's way across his face. Rolling over in his bed, he contemplated going back to sleep. But right before he closed his eyes again, he locked eyes with something, someone.

"Dad?" His father didn't answer. His head was down and he was reading something, well starring at something. As Austin sat up, he realized what it was. His father was holding his Princeton acceptance letter.

Finally looking up, Austin noticed how tired his father looked. He didn't think he had ever seen him look like this before.

Finally he spoke, "If you go to Princeton..." he paused to look at the letter again, "Well, I don't think I could be more proud."

Austin's head clouded with a million thoughts. What did he just say? He is proud of me? For disobeying him?

Noticing Austin's questioning expression, he stood and patted Austin's shoulder. "Not a lot of people can stand up to their parents. Hell, not a lot of people get into Princeton. I've never been so proud of you son. Yes, I am disappointed about USC, but what matters is what you feel. I was up all last night, thinking, and I realize now that you have grown up into a young man. It is time for you to make your own decisions." Smiling, his father headed towards the door, but not before he turned around one more time.

"Oh, and I would love to meet that beautiful girl you were with last night..." Austin returned his father's smile as his thoughts landed on Sam. Last night had been unreal. Picking up his phone, he quickly sent her a message before hopping out of bed to take a shower.

Rubbing his wet hair with a towel, Austin checked his phone again, but there still wasn't a response from her. was she having second thoughts? Austin didn't know exactly what they were yet...Just dating? Boyfriend-Girlfriend? Was last night a one-time thing? Did she just want to be friends? Austin's rubbed his temples with his thumbs, trying to stop the oncoming headache.

Pulling on a fresh shirt, he figured that he better get going. He wanted to see her so bad, it was almost killing him. After saying good-bye to his dad, who was already on the phone with everyone he knew, telling them that his son was going to Princeton, Austin hopped into his car.

Pulling up to Sam's house, Austin felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous. He had no clue what to expect.

Lightly pressing the doorbell, Austin shifted on his feet, a nervous habit. After waiting about twenty seconds, he went to press the door bell again, but it slowly began to open. Taking in a deep breath, Austin tried to ready himself for whatever was about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Hoped you all enjoyed it! Let me know!


	3. Maybe Not Loooooveeerrrr

Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story or Abercrombie

Note: I am SO sorry this took so long! I have been really really busy! Of course, I need to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. Ya'll rock! Seriously, ya'll keep me going! Please enjoy this filler!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time:

Ding-Dong. Jumping up from her bed, Sam jogged into the kitchen. Rhonda and Carter hadn't moved from their previous positions, they were waiting for Sam to answer it.

Taking in a deep breath, Sam slowly opened the door.

Pulling up to Sam's house, Austin felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous. He had no clue what to expect.

Lightly pressing the doorbell, Austin shifted on his feet, a nervous habit. After waiting about twenty seconds, he went to press the door bell again, but it slowly began to open. Taking in a deep breath, Austin tried to ready himself for whatever was about to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin's heart skipped a beat as his blue eyes clashed into her brown. "Um yeah," he thought to himself, "I definitely feel something for this girl."

Noticing that she looked about as nervous as he felt, Austin automatically began shifting on his feet again. But he didn't waste the silence, he used the time to take her in.

Her hair was messy, he knew that she must had slept with it wet, but some how each piece fell perfectly, as if it had been placed there. The blond strands highlighted her barely-there makeup. Her simple gray shirt reminded him of how naturally beautiful she was. She didn't need all of those Abercrombie shirts that made all the girls at their school look like robots. She was just Sam.

Sam's heart flipped into her stomach once again as soon as she saw him. Everything about him amazed her. The way he looked at her, the things he said, the way he made her feel feelings she had never felt before...Not to mention his drop-dead gorgeous looks. She watched as he awkwardly shifted on his feet. Was he here to tell her he had made a mistake? She immediately began shrinking back into her house. Maybe this had been a mistake...maybe it was too good to be true...But he had sent her that text message...

She looked to Austin for reassurance but he was still shifting from foot to foot, just staring at her. Someone needed to say something fast!

"I...um..." Sam tried to say something remotely intelligent but no words would come. Thank heavens for Carter.

"Hey, I'm Carter, Sam's best-friend." Carter has suddenly appeared by Sam's side. She quickly thanked him with a quick flash of her eyes. Nodding Carter turned his glance back to Austin, who was also thankful for this interruption.

"Um hey," Austin stuck out his hand for Carter to shake, "I'm Austin, Sam's um..." Austin glanced at Sam who was hanging off his every word. Should he say boyfriend? Was that hasty?

Carter nodded and smiled as he finished Austin's sentence, "I know, I've heard all about you! You are Sam's loooovvverrrr!" Sam's eye's widened as she promptly smacked Carter hard on the arm. She was about to run in embarrassment when she heard Austin's laugh. It sounded like a good laugh...

"Well, I'm not sure about "lover," but I think I'd it would be safe to call me boyfriend." The words came out confident and steady, but inside Austin's heart was skating on thin-ice.

Sam quickly flung her head in Austin's direction as the words came from his mouth, causing it to make a loud cracking sound. Massaging her neck with one hand, she met Austin's questioning gaze. How was she supposed to respond to this? She knew she needed to say something or Austin might think that she'd gone mute.

"Really?" She had basically forgotten that Carter was there as Austin nodded his head, "If you'll let me..."

Sam couldn't help her reaction. Her lips instantly formed a huge grin and her eyes danced with happiness, sending light beams bouncing off her face. She was unexplainably happy.

"Of course..." Austin's head finally cleared. She had really just said that. Smiling at her, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Feeling chills go up and down his spine, he knew there was only one thing left to do. Reaching out and grabbing Sam's hand off the door knob and holding it tight in his own, Austin pulled Sam close to him. As he brought his lips to hers, he forgot about everything else around him.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as soon as Austin's lips met hers. If someone came up to her that second and offered her a million dollars to explain to them exactly how she felt in that instant, she couldn't have done it. There were no words to explain how he made her feel. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she smiled into his kiss and just enjoyed the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Okay, I know. SO SHORT. And also in my opinion, not some of my best writing. But this is just a filler until we get to the really good stuff...like Princeton and falling in love. Hopefully another, yes longer, chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for your support!


	4. Ill Stand My Ground If I Can Lean On You

Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story

Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Ya'll really are awesome! Okay, I know that this isn't as long as I promised, but school has just started and I am just packed down. I promise that things are going to start happening soon, like the people at school's reactions. Thank you all for sticking this through with me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Austin sat silently, with only the hum of Austin's car, as they made their way to the diner. But this time is wasn't and awkward silence. The quiet air was filled with warmth, hope, and excitement. Smiling, Sam looked out the window as she watched her familiar town pass her by. Somehow everything looked new to her. The bowling ally which she had never set foot in looked inviting as did the small ice cream shop that stood next to it. All of these places that regular teens had hung out at, having fun and enjoying high school, now suddenly seemed welcoming. Sam had always shyed away from major school hangouts because she had absolutely zero self confidence. But after the recent events, now that she had Carter and Austin, she felt like anything was possible.

As Austin pulled into the parking lot, Sam nervously squeezed his hand. "You going to be okay? Do you want me to come in?" Sam took in a large breath to signal that she wasn't sure. She knew she could trust Austin, it was just that there was still something that she needed to tell him before they went any further.

"Austin, I...I need to tell you something." Pulling her hand away and returning it to her lap, Sam turned her body to face him.

Austin felt a tiny sinking feeling enter his body. Was she having second thoughts? As he looked into her eyes he noticed that she was holding back tears.

"Sam, I already know about Fiona and everything that happened last night..." He stopped as she started shaking her head.

"No, it's not that...it's about Princeton." Sam was now letting silent tears flow down her cheek.

"Sam, we can find a way to pay for it...My dad could help out..." Once again Austin saw her shaking her head.

"I...I...I didn't get in." There she had said it. Now all she had to do was wait to see his reaction. A little shaky, Sam grabbed Austin's hand again as he sat speechless.

"I understand if you don't want to start something that we can't continue. I mean, it's not fair to you..." Now it was Austin's turn to shake his head.

"Sam, I want this." He rested a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. She nodded half heatedly, like she didn't know if he was telling the truth.

To reassure her, her placed a light kiss on her lips and then pulled back to tell her what she needed to hear, "I want us, okay?"

Sam let on a tiny smile as she kissed Austin once more. "Okay then, let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The diner was basically empty, all of the usuals had banned going to the diner because of Fiona. Sam noticed that Fiona had already hired a new staff, who were lazily rolling around on their roller blades, waiting for customers.

A young girl, about Sam's age, who she recognized from school came running up, "Probably excited to get to serve Austin Aimes", Sam thought a little jealously. And she was right.

Totally ignoring Sam, the girl ran up to Austin. "Hi, I'm Tyler! Can I seat you?" Austin frowned, but then quickly added a smile. He really was incredibly lucky to have Sam.

"Um, yeah," Austin wrapped an arm firmly around Sam's waist, "For two." Austin smiled smoothly and Tyler stomped off to get their menus.

"Austin, we are just here to tell Fiona that I need to get my stuff!"

"I know, I just like being seen with you..." Sam laughed as Austin tried to look innocent. But the moment, like most of Sam's happy memories, was quickly interrupted.

"I knew you would come back." Sam and Austin both turned to see Fiona, Brianna, and Gabrielle staring back at her.

Taking a deep breath Sam took a step towards Fiona, "Actually Fionna, I am here to tell you that I need to get into the house to get my stuff." Sam planted her hands firmly on her waist as she waited for Fiona to protest.

Only taking a second to look Sam over, Fiona grew an evil grin. "Fine. I don't care. But you better get it all out today, or I will throw it out." Sam's eyes widened, along with her two stepsisters, in shock.

"What! You are going to let her get her stuff?" Brianna was now gawking at her mother who simply nodded.

"I don't need all of her crap taking up space. Plus, I guess she going to need all of that to sell for money, since she has none." Fionna smiled wickedly as Gabrielle snickered.

"Yeah Austin, I can't believe you're going out with her, she is _such_ a loser! It's not like she is going to be helping your future or anything. Just leave her." Brianna flicked her hand in a quick motion towards Sam, signaling her to leave.

Austin couldn't believe how these people treated Sam. Yeah, she had told him some of the things that Fiona, Brianna, and Gabrielle had done to her, but this was insane. Taking a step to even his self with Sam Austin firmly grabbed her hand, he could feel her shaking, and faced the evil version of the Three Stooges.

"Actually, every minute I spend with Sam helps my future, which is amazing because every minute I spend with you all seems to make me loose brain cells." Austin continued, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, "And another thing, you should take a good long look in the reflecting pool before you call anyone a loser."

Sam's felt as if her heart was going to break through her chest. She couldn't believe that Austin had just done that! But she was thankful that he did, considering that she was immobile at the moment.

"Come on Sam, let's go get your stuff." Austin pulled Sam out of the diner before anyone could protest and opened her car door.

Looking down at her hands, Sam felt ashamed. "I froze."

Austin gently shook Sam's shoulders and pulled her chin up to look at him. "You did perfectly." Giving her a quick kiss, Austin jumped into the driver's seat and Sam gave him the directions to her old house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the last of it?" Austin called to Sam from the bottom of the stairs.

Looking around her empty room, Sam almost felt sad that she was leaving it. After all, she had lived there her whole life.

"Um, there are just a couple of more things, but I can grab them!"

"Okay! I'll start the car!" Sam heard Austin close the door and she began packing her books into a cardboard box. As she slipped in the last book, something caught her eye.

Picking up a large white book, Sam felt sadness creep into the empty hole she had inside. The fairy tale book had laid untouched since her father's death. Running her hand over the gold letters Sam bit her lip. The book, along with a few pictures and a baseball glove, was all that she had left of her father.

Standing up to pack it with the others, she noticed a blue slip fall from the back pages of the book. Slowly unfolding the crisp paper, Sam's jaw fell as she began reading. "Oh my gosh..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood in complete dominance, watching her stepmother and sisters run in a mad furry around the lawn, trying to get away from the cops.

"No, please Sa..." Thud. Fiona hit the ground as a rather large cop tackled her from behind.

"Sam, please don't take our mother's actions out on us! We are your sisters! We will do anything!" Gabrielle screamed over the cop's shoulder as Brianna joined in.

"Yeah Sam, we will tell you were your real letter from Princeton is!" Sam's blond hair flung around her face as she turned to her sisters.

"What do you mean, 'real'?" Sam's face was heating with anger. Some how she knew what was about to come.

"Fiona threw out your real one in the back of the diner this morning! You really did get in! So can I keep my car?" Brianna hit her knees as she and Gabrielle began to beg.

But Sam wasn't listening. She had gotten in. She had the money. She was going to Princeton. Looking up at the sky, which was the clearest blue Sam had ever seen, she smiled. "Thanks Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling into driveway, Sam jumped out of her car, almost tripping on the curb as she ran the the front door. Pressing down the doorbell hard three times, Sam tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to answer.

"Sam?" Sam pushed passed Carter only to turn around right away and corner him against the door.

"You will never believe what has happened today!" Carter tilted his head in sarcasm, "Like I haven't heard that this week!" Sam grunted as she pulled Carter into the kitchen so she could grab a drink.

After Sam replayed the events of the morning, Carter promptly hugged her. "Sam, that is so great! I mean, who would have thought...Hey, have you told Austin yet?" Sam's smile grew bigger at the mention of Austin's name.

"No, not yet, but I am telling him tonight! It is going to be our first real date!" Sam blushed as Carter made an "OoOoo" sound.

"Well anyway, I have to go get ready! We are going to the restaurant Troy, have you heard of it?" Carter spit some of his coke back into his glass.

"Troy, only the most posh restaurant in town! My mom and dad tried to get reservations for their anniversary, and they were all booked up. Sam, their anniversary is in May! It's October!" Sam's scrunched her face in frustration.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Carter laughed as he poured the rest of his drink into the sink. "Yeah, that seems to be a problem for you. Why don't you ask Rhonda for something to wear? Or go shopping! You have money now!" Sam considered his words only for a second.

"Shopping!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Katrina

To all of my readers:

As all of you know, there had been a terrible tragedy along the southern Gulf Coast. I live in Louisiana, about three hours away from New Orleans. Although we didn't get any destruction, we have thousands of refugees here in our town, waiting to go home. I have been busy volunteering all weekend, thus delaying my stories. I am really sorry for the long time periods between chapters but I helping these people who have lost everything is my first priority. I will still be working on my chapters, but maybe not as fast as I would like. I thank you all for your patience, I will update as soon as I possibly can. Feel free to e-mail me to see when I will be updating...Thanks again!

-Alex


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thought I dropped off the edge of the earth right? Well, I'm back! I know that I don't deserve your wonderful support because I have been slacking...But I am here to say that all of my stories will be updated over my Christmas break! Plus...drum roll please...A sequel to You Drive Me Crazy! Yay! Alright...be looking out for new chapters...

-aTg


	7. A New Kind of Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story

Note: Merry Christmas.

As Sam looked around the mall, she once again felt that sinking feeling of loneliness wash over her. She watched as groups of girls playfully tried on funky clothes and laughed with each other. She knew it was selfish of her to want more after everything that had just happened to her but she just couldn't help it. Walking past the posh stores that she never had been able to afford, she couldn't help bumming herself out. What was the fun of shopping in one of those stores if you were alone? She was about to leave when she saw it. It wasn't hanging in the window, but far in the back of the store. It was amazing that Sam had even seen it in the first place. This had to be fate.

Pushing past countless numbers of beautiful dresses, Sam finally ran her hands over the soft fabric. Grabbing the tag she also noticed that it was just her size. Taking the hanger, Sam made her way to the dressing room.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A sales woman politely knocked on the door.

"Um...no..." Sam had been standing in front of the mirror for the past ten minutes in shock. The dress really was perfect.

The top of the dress fit like a corset, hugging in all the right places. The top hem of the dress was uniquely different in that it didn't go straight across. In the middle it dipped into a small, clean triangle. From the waist the dress filled out a little until it came to a stop just above her knees. Then, to top it all off, the dress was a brilliant shade of blue, a hue that reminded Sam of the midnight sky.

Twirling around in front of the mirror once more, Sam couldn't help but feel her sad mood from earlier melt away. She had never felt more beautiful in her life. Finally slipping the dress off, Sam hung it on the hanger and emerged from the room, dress in hand. This was going to be the best night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you get a dress?" Carter plopped down on the couch next to Sam. He didn't even bother knocking on the door anymore.

A smile instantly formed on Sam's face. The mentioning of the dress made her flash back to the dressing room.

"I sure did." Sam took a spoonful of yogurt to her mouth while Carter just stared at her.

After a moment of silence Carter finally shook her arm, "So are you going to show it to me?" Once again, Sam only smiled.

"You will see it tonight." Glancing at her watch, she jumped up, "Speaking of tonight, I have to go get ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin stared at himself in the mirror. His old suit seemed a little more grungy then he had remembered. He was lucky that it even fit anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had worn it.

"Looking sharp son." Austin's dad was leaning on the door frame watching Austin fumble around with his cufflinks.

Austin let out a small laugh and returned his gaze to the mirror. "I want everything to be perfect, but I just can't seem to get anything right!"

Austin's dad laughed as he grabbed Austin's arm and began fixing the sleeve.

"God, I haven't seen you take this long to get ready in well...forever. It kind of reminds me of my first date with your mother."

Austin looked at his father through the mirror. They barley ever talked about his mother. It was a touchy subject, something that neither one wanted to get into. But something in his father's voice made Austin push the conversation forward.

"Really. I can't imagine you getting this nervous over a girl." Tucker laughed as he opened the closet door and began flipping through Austin's ties, a very limited collection.

"Well, this wasn't just any girl. This was _the _girl. I knew it from the moment I saw her."

Austin couldn't help but laugh, "Weren't you like fourteen when you met her?"

Tucker nodded and chuckled as he tried to show Austin how to tie the tie correctly.

"Well, I knew she was the one subconsciously. My Sarah. No one else like her." Tucker's voice dropped a little with the last statement.

"I have something for you." Austin turned around as his father pulled out a small box.

Austin shot a questioning glance at his father as he opened the box. Inside was a simple silver ring. No diamonds or jewels, just a plain ring.

"It was your mother's ring. I gave it to her in high school, it was the only thing I could afford. But god, she loved that ring." Tucker smiled as he got lost in a memory.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because someday you are going to find your Sarah. I want you to give that to her. It might not be this girl, but you'll find her." With that, Tucker patted Austin's shoulder and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam took a deep breath as she opened the bathroom door. Biting her lip, she took a step out.

"Oh.My." Rhonda placed her hands over her mouth.

"You like it?" Sam smiled, glad that her dream dress wasn't only her dream.

"You look like royalty! Sam, wow!" Rhonda ran her hands over the fabric. "I mean, can I borrow this?"

Sam laughed as she pulled Rhonda into a hug.

"I'm so nervous! I want everything to be perfect, but I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something..."

"A glass slipper maybe?" Rhonda smiled as she placed her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be perfect, I can just tell."

Sam smiled as she pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Some how, she really felt like Rhonda was right. Everything was going to be perfect and even if it wasn't, it was going to be pretty darn close. She would make sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin pulled up to Rhonda's house right on time. Turning off the engine, he hopped out of the car only to bump into Carter who was making his way up the driveway.

"Oh, sorry." Carter managed to mumble out. Neither boy was completely comfortable with each other yet. Sam was the only thing bringing them together.

"Uh, no problem." Austin uttered as they made their way up the drive.

"Take care of her okay?" Carter broke the night silence by saying something that he had been dying to say.

Austin nodded his head, gaining more respect for Carter. Not that he didn't have respect for him, but hearing him say that suddenly made him realize that for a really long time, Carter had been the only guy in Sam's life.

When they got to the door, Carter just opened it and walked in. Before closing it he smiled, "I'll let you ring the doorbell." Austin nodded and waited a couple of seconds until he pressed down on the button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam felt her stomach flip-flop at the sound of the doorbell. She ran into the bathroom to check her appearance one last time. Her hair was loosely curled and pulled back into a ponytail. Her bangs were pinned back with a deep blue clip that matched her dress. Her makeup was light, she was only wearing mascara and a nude lip gloss. She wanted the dress to be the most beautiful thing about her.

Finally, she walked to the door.

"I'll see you later tonight?" Rhonda nodded as if to say, "Anytime," and Carter just smiled, then, finally, Sam opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin could hear her voice behind the door. He found it weird how just her voice made him want to rip down the door just so he could see her. Finally, he saw the door knob turn.

As she came into view, Austin didn't even know how he felt. He knew she was beautiful, but tonight. He had never in his life felt the feeling that was running through his body at that moment. He couldn't even find the words to say to tell her just how amazing, stunning, awesome, incredible, crazy beautiful she was. All he could do was look at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sam locked eyes with Austin she immediately knew there was something different. She hadn't known him that long, but she knew there was something in the way he was looking at her. She had remembered how beautiful that dress had made her feel. But Austin's gaze made her feel a whole different kind of beautiful. A beautiful that had nothing to do with the dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I have something important to tell you." Sam finally said after taking a lick of her peppermint ice cream. The restaurant had been amazing. There hadn't been a lull in their conversation all night. She had felt so important sitting there with Austin, her boyfriend, on a real date. But this, walking down the street eating ice cream, felt even better. That's why she had saved her news for now. She had already told him about the hidden will, but that was the extent of it.

Austin looked up from his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Is it good news?" Austin hoped it was, everything had been going too perfect all night long.

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand, "I think so. Okay, well the thing is..."

Austin watched as she tried to contain the excitement of her news.

"I really did get into Princeton!" She stopped and turned to watch Austin's reaction. Her smile was stretching the full length of her face.

For a second, Austin wanted to pinch himself. Wake himself up from this amazing dream. "Are you serious!"

Sam nodded again, "Fiona had made a fake!"

Austin couldn't help it, he reached out and grabbed Sam, causing both of them to drop their ice cream, and spun her around.

"I can't believe it, nothing could get better than this. Well, except maybe this..." With that Austin leaned in and kissed Sam right there in the middle of the sidewalk. The night faded away as they got lost in thoughts of each other, thoughts of the future.

Then Austin felt the ring in his pocket as Sam pressed into his chest. Was Sam his Sarah? Everything right now was pointing to yes, but he didn't want to rush anything, although he already knew he was falling in love with her. Forgetting about the ring, he kissed Sam harder. Only time would tell if their love really was it. The love. The love that only comes around once. A Sarah and Tucker love, an Allie and Noah love, a Rose and Jack love, and maybe one day, a Samantha and Austin love.


	8. Where to Go from Here

Disclaimer: I don't own A Cinderella Story.

Note: Sorry this took forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't." Sam squeezed Austin's hand as she looked out the window.

"Yes you can Sam, I'm going to be there with you. Plus, it's not going to be that bad."

Austin reached into the back seat and grabbed his book sack.

Sam couldn't stop the butterflies that were flying around in her stomach. The weekend with Austin had been perfect, more than perfect.

But now she was late- for reality.

"I just…" Sam didn't know what she wanted to say, or even how she felt.

Austin reached over and opened her car door, "Well, the first step is getting out of the car…Think we can handle that?" Sam smiled, maybe she was just being paranoid.

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she stepped out of the car. She had to admit that it was a little weird not to be riding with Carter.

Austin walked around the car to meet her, enclosing her hand in his for support. The parking lot was full of kids yelling and screaming over the football victory. Maybe everyone would be too wrapped up in excitement to even think about her and Austin.

If only she were so lucky.

"Austin! Hey man!" David and Ryan were running to catch up with the pair.

David caught Sam's eye first, "Hey diner girl." Sam bit her lip; she really didn't like this guy, even if he was joking.

"David, stop. Her name is Sam." Austin's voice was a little sharp leaving the group in silence.

Finally, after what seem like hours, someone spoke. "So, I'm Ryan." Ryan stuck out his hand to shake Sam's.

"Sam." She smiled a little cautiously and shook his hand with her free one.

"Yeah, I know. You've had my Austin wrapped around your finger since the first day you 'met.' Too bad I didn't go on that Princeton chat room first…" Ryan smiled, letting Sam know that he was only trying to be friendly.

"You don't even know how to spell Princeton." Austin smiled, liking the casual conversation.

Sam laughed and Austin wrapped his arm around her waist. They reached the entrance of school and went their separate ways. "See you at lunch?" Sam asked as she spotted Carter waiting for her at the door.

"Yeah." Austin gave her a quick kiss and walked off with Ryan and David.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how's your day been?" Austin asked while trying to open her coke bottle for her.

"Pretty good. Although, I did have a very strange conversation with the president of you fan club." Sam laughed at the look on Austin's face.

"My fan club?" Sam nodded as she took the coke bottle from him and popped it open with ease.

"That was only because I loosened it for you!" Sam laughed as Austin tried to defend his "man power."

"Relax, I work at a diner!" She smiled and took a sip of her coke before continuing, "Anyway, do you know a Bailey Strum?"

Austin shook his head, "I can't say that I do."

"Well, in Chemistry today she asked me if I could tell her your favorite animal because it was the only peace of information she was missing from your biography." Sam bit her lip and tried not to laugh at the reaction Austin was giving.

"You're lying," He finally managed to say.

"I really wish that I was. But hey, I would rather talk to Bailey than to Shelby. Luckily I haven't run into her yet." Sam rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger.

"Hopefully she'll leave us alone. She can be pretty manipulative. Why do you think I agreed to do the school fashion show last year?" Austin shuddered in the memory. "She told me that if I didn't model in a bathing suit she would tell my dad that I was thinking about going to Princeton."

Sam looked up from her plate, "She knew that you wanted to go to Princeton?"

"Not exactly. She found some Princeton flyers in my room. I told her that I got junk mail from tons of different colleges, but I think she knew that I wasn't exactly jumping for joy about going USC."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything. It was weird to think of Austin and Shelby dating. She had always seen them around school and they seemed to be perfect for each other. However, that was before she knew that "nomad" was Austin.

"Sam, you okay?" Austin hoped that talking about Shelby hadn't upset her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. By the way, I'm actually glad Shelby made you do that fashion show…you didn't look half bad."

"You were there!" It was still strange to Austin that Sam had been right in front of him basically his whole high-school career and he had never noticed her.

"Well, sort of. Me and Carter were picking up some clothes for Gabriella and Brianna at the mall and happened to catch a little of the show." Sam raised her eyebrows mockingly and whistled.

"Well, I'm glad you could be there for the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"No problem." Sam joked as the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, this is pretty embarrassing – I don't know where to go from here. I have thought about it forever and written so many different versions but everything seems to suck. I know what I want to happen when they get to Princeton, but I'm having trouble filling in the time. Any thoughts would be extremely appreciated!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I've been MIA. But for those of you who write, you know that it's not something you can force. However, for a few months now, I've been feeling the itch to start again, and I owe it to all of my amazing reviewers to finish up these stories. Thanks to everyone who still checks in. Within the next couple of months, ALL of my stories will get an update/or a finalizing chapter.

Queen of Diamonds: Update

Cold as Fire: Update

Until the Tears Stop Falling: Finalizing chapter

If I Ask You Again: Finalizing chapter

Princeton Perfect: Finalizing chapter

When It All Comes Back to You: Finalizing chapter

The Holiday: Summer Lovin': Finalizing chapter

Once this has all happened, I have two stories I've been playing around with: A Damon/Elena and a Klaus/Caroline. Which one would y'all like a little preview of?

Keep smiling,

Alex


End file.
